1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electric connector mounting technology and more particularly, to an anti-loosening electric connector mounting structure, which has two retainers detachably inserted in respective retaining spaces at two opposite lateral sides of an electric connector to lock up the electric connector in an electric connector mounting slot of a housing, facilitating mounting and dismounting of the electric connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
With fast development of technology, advanced electronic and electrical devices have been continuously created for various applications, including clothing, food, housing and entertainment. In offices and work places, various office machines are used to help people process paperwork, video images or photos. The use of advanced electronic and electrical devices and office machines bring convenience and comfort to our lives and works and enhance our working efficiency. These devices and machines have become indispensible tools in our daily lives. Further, electric connectors widely used for transmission of electronic signals and/or power between electric and electronic devices and related peripheral apparatuses to achieve software program implementation and data access operations. Screws are commonly used to affix electric connectors to the housings of electric or electronic devices. There are certain electric connectors configured to provide elastic retaining members at the electrically insulative outer shell thereof for hooking in the housing of an electric or electronic device, facilitating mounting and dismounting. These elastic retaining members can positively secure the electric connectors to the housing of the electric or electronic device, however when the electric or electronic device is being delivered, moved, or impacted, the elastic retaining members can easily be loosened or forced out of place, causing the electric connectors to fall from the housing of the electric or electronic device. If the electric connectors fall from the housing of the electric or electronic device, the user needs to open the housing and then mount the electric connectors in the housing again, causing you so much trouble and inconvenience.
Therefore, there is a strong demand for a measure that facilitates mounting and dismounting of electronic connectors and effectively prohibits installed electronic connectors from loosening.